


A Necessary Risk

by Rivulet027



Series: Everyone Accounted For Series [3]
Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place post ‘The Power of Pink’ and before ‘Protect the Quasar Saber’. Where was Karone's locket during LG?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Warning canon char death for LG. Written for the kissbingo prompt: see you soon.

Karone watched as Zhane’s breathing evened out. Was he really asleep or were the deep breaths faked? She frowned, brought a hand up to touch his face and stopped moments before touching him. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips before she rose from the bed and found her clothes.

She moved swiftly, silently, but still she waited for him to wake up. He was going to try and stop her from leaving.

A vacation, how had she let him talk her into it? Being away from everyone and everything as she tried to sort out who she really was had sounded like a good idea at the time and yet there was still a part of her that knew where to look for rumors, still knew how to keep up on the evil dealings of the galaxy.

She had to leave.

His hand reached out and tugged on her arm, pulling her back towards the bed. She allowed herself to be pulled closer, but resisted crawling back into bed with him. She took in his still closed eyes and frowned when he spoke, “If I knew you’d run off the first time we…”

“I’d have to go regardless,” she interrupted, not wanting him to think that she was running away because she was scared of him, of the relationship that they were slowly working towards, “It’s part of the reason I wanted to. I don’t know when I’ll be able to return.”

If I’ll live to return, she added silently in her head. There was no way of knowing if the ruse she had planned would work. There was no way of knowing if she wouldn’t be found out or if she wouldn’t be so affected by pretending to be Astronema again that she wouldn’t want that life again.

She couldn’t say, I could leave and become lost to all of you again. If she did, Zhane wouldn’t let her leave and she had to go.

Zhane turned her hand, intertwined their fingers as he asked, “Are you coming back?”

Karone hesitated.

“I’m going to have to tell your brother something,” Zhane pressed, “Andros is not going to like me saying I let you sneak off in the middle of the night.”

Karone frowned. Could she risk hurting her brother again if it meant the safety of the Quasar Saber? She had to. She couldn’t risk her brother’s life on a planet full of villains who hadn’t been wiped out or changed. She couldn’t risk any of the Astro team. She couldn’t risk Zhane.

She also couldn’t bring herself to tell them that Kendrix’s Saber had fallen into the wrong hands. She’d heard the tension in her brother’s voice when he’d told Zhane what had happened. She’d seen the distraught looks on all their faces. Cassie…she’d seen how devastated Cassie had been.

She pulled away and reached for the latch on her locket. She hesitated, she’d never been without it. The locket had been a part of her for as far back as her memory would go, the only relic of a family she thought no longer existed. Zhane opened his eyes, took her in. He was trying to hide it, but she saw the worry in his face. She unlatched her locket and pressed it into his palm.

“I expect you to give this back to me when I return.”

She watched as he relaxed at her words. She leaned over and shared one more kiss with him. Zhane pushed up into the kiss, cupped her face and drew her close. It stole her breath and a part of her wanted to stay here, safe and with him instead of venturing out into the unknown.

He pulled away and his thumb brushed across her lips as he told her, “See you soon then.”

“Soon,” she repeated, wanting the words to be a promise even though she wasn’t sure that kiss wouldn’t be their last. Doubts plagued her as she walked away, but she was determined that she’d get the Quasar Saber back to the Galaxy Rangers.


End file.
